Special Day!
by MomoPeachFlower
Summary: Yuzuru Otonashi has some special events coming up, how does he deal with them? Who are these people that he has this connection with but has never met, or has he? With his younger cousin Saki, twin brother Yuzero, and these strange people he does but doesn't know, will chaos ensue, or will old things come to life once again. THIS IS MY FIRST! NO FLAMING! R&R PLEASE!
1. 1: Hatsune!

**Special Day! Chapter 1: _Hatsune's Surprise!_**

_**Momo:**_This is my first fanfic that I have ever posted, so criticism to help me improve my writing skills would be great. Reviews would be nice; if I get a bunch I may be inspired to write more stories. No flaming please.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing!

* * *

_*****Otonashi*****_

"Hey boys, it's time to get up!" I hear a female voice, most likely my aunt, yell from down the hall.  
I open my eyes to find the sun shining in my face, so I close them again and roll over. Right then I hear the door to my room open. Too exhausted to see who it is, I keep my eyes closed hoping they will go away.  
"Hey Yuzuru, get up!" I hear that all too familiar voice – not my aunt, but my brother Yuzero – trying to disturb my sleep yet again.

I groan and pull the blanket over my head.  
"Come on man, we don't have time for this." He says without giving up. Seeing I have no intention of getting up, he adds, "That's fine; I'll just go tell Hatsune you felt like sleeping instead of going to see her on such an important day."

I can just picture the smirk on his face, but that does catch my attention.  
"Fine," I mumble as I sit up in bed. "I'll be ready in twenty minutes."  
"Whatever, but Aunt Kana is almost done making breakfast so don't take too long," Yuzero says as he leaves the room.  
I wait a minute after he leaves to finally pull myself out of bed. I then head to the bathroom to take a shower.  
About seven minutes later I'm stepping out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist, heading for my room across the hall when I hear my cousin Saki yell down the hall from the kitchen.  
"Hurry up Zuru **(1)**; we are leaving in fifteen minutes!"  
"Alright!" I yell my response down the hall as I enter my room to get dressed.  
I end up just wearing a red t-shirt with some faded jeans and a pair of sneakers. I run my hand through my hair as I do a once over of my room to see if I need anything. When I spot my backpack, I pick it up and check it to make sure all the things I need are in it. I then leave, shut the door and head down the hall to the kitchen.  
"Good, you're ready!" Saki exclaims as I walk in. Saki is a middle school student, she has emerald eyes, comes to about my chest in height, she has silk black hair like her father that is somewhat wavy, it falls past her butt. She is one of those kids that have that hyperactive childish voice and is almost always bouncing off the wall.  
"Go ahead and have a seat, you have enough time to eat breakfast before you go," my aunt says, handing me a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. So I take a seat at the table and start to eat.  
"So do we have everything we need to go visit Hatsune?" Saki asks, staring at me from across the table.  
"I think so," I say, stuffing another forkful of eggs in my mouth, which just makes her giggle.  
"Alright."  
"How many times do I have to tell you? You're not coming with us to visit our sister," comes a voice from the hall.  
"I can go. Zuru already said I could." Saki protests, arms crossed, facing the person that has just entered the room.  
"Well, there is no point in you coming with us," Yuzero says, leaning against the wall.  
"Hatsune may be your little sister, but she's my cousin. I can go with you to visit her if I want!" Saki shouts at him with fire in her eyes. "You're just being a big stubborn jerk Zero!"  
Why does he have to pick a fight? I think to myself, finishing the last bite of bacon.  
"I'm not stubborn." My brother responds before turning his attention to me. "Do we really have to drag the runt with us?" He asks while jabbing a finger in Saki's direction.

I swear these two remind me of a couple of people I once saw in a dream.  
"Yes Zero,' I say in Saki's defense. 'Hatsune would be happy to see her."  
"Whatever" is his only response.  
I then get up and bring my plate to the sink to rinse it off and put it in the dishwasher. Sometime during the chaos Aunt Kanako slipped out of the kitchen, and is now coming back with something in her hand.  
"Here Yuzuru dear, give this to Hatsune for me, it's from Uncle Hatori and I," Aunt Kanako says, handing me a gift bag. She is slightly shorter than I am, has brown eyes, and shoulder length light brown hair.  
"I'll make sure she gets it," I say, taking the bag with a smile. "If you two are done being children and are ready we can go now," I add, turning to the two glaring at each other.  
"I'm ready to go when you are," Yuzero says, breaking the staring contest between the two.  
"I just need to grab my bag," Saki says, racing down the hall to her room.

"All ready!" She exclaims before I can count to ten. When she comes back she has a teddy bear backpack on and a smile on her face.

So we say our goodbyes to our aunt and start walking to the Cancer Center that Hatsune is at.

When we approach the check-in desk, we are greeted by a familiar face. Arisa, the girl we've come to know during our frequent visits, smile as she sees us.  
"Hey Zuru, hey Zero, it's good to see you. Here to see your sister?" she asks. She has blonde hair then falls to her mid-back and brown eyes.  
"Yep, how is she today?" I ask, signing myself in before handing the clipboard to Zero.  
"She's doing very well today, and will be delighted to see you. Who's the tag-along?" Arisa questions while glancing at Saki standing next to me.  
"Oh this is our cousin Saki," I say, returning the smile.  
"Oh, well it's always a pleasure to see new faces. I'm Arisa by the way!" she says and smiles at Saki. She then turns to me, handing me the forms to fill out for new guests.  
I fill the forms out with a little help from Saki, then hand her the clipboard and pen. Saki scans through to make sure all the info is correct. Then she signs her name and hands it to Arisa.

"Here you go," Saki says enthusiastically.  
"Thank you!" Arisa says taking it and looking it over. "Alright, here are your passes." She hands each of us our visitors' passes and says we can go to her room now.  
As we walk down the hall, a couple of nurses and doctors wave to me and say hello. When we reach Hatsune's room I go in first to make sure she isn't startled by too many visitors at first. She is sitting in her bed looking out the window when I come in.

She looks healthier today. I think to myself. "Hey Hatsune..." That gets her attention, so she turns to me.  
"Big Brother, it's so good to see you!" A big smile grows on her face when she sees me. It makes me smile to see her in such a good mood. I pull a chair to her bedside and sit down.  
"It's good to see you're getting better. You look much better than when I saw you two days ago."  
"I feel a lot better too," she nods reassuringly.  
"Actually I've got a surprise for you."

She looks at me with curiosity filled in her sparkling rust colored eyes.  
"I'll be right back." I get up and open the door, but when I look out the two are ignoring each other, arms crossed over their chest facing different directions. "You can come in now." I state catching the attention of both and signaling that they can come in.

'I swear Yuzero needs to learn to act his age and not so immature,'  
When I look back at my sister after shutting the door behind the two she has a great big smile on her face, with joy, shock, and curiosity in her eyes.  
"Happy Birthday!" we all say at the same time as if we rehearsed on the way here.  
Then I sit back down in my seat next to her bed as the other two pull up chairs to sit in as well. I take my backpack off and put it on the floor in front of me with the bag with the gift from Aunt Kana and Uncle Hatori.  
"Oh thank you! It's so good to see all of you!" Tsune **(2)** cheers with a bright smile. "Saki, I'm so happy you're here! I haven't seen you in a while!" Her smile drops a little at the last part, but she brings it right back up.  
"I'm happy I finally got to come see you, I've been wanting to for a while!" Saki says, just as childish and cheerful as Hatsune. They both giggle.  
"Bro I haven't seen you in a few days, how have you been!?" Tsune turns her smile towards Yuzero; he's the one that got her to start calling him 'Bro'.  
"I've been doing well, much better now that I get to visit you again. You look much healthier then when I was here last." He has a big smile on his face as he chuckles a bit.  
Giggling, she turns towards me, "I thought you had forgotten my birthday big brother, you hadn't said a word about it at all when you've visited all week or before letting them in!" She exclaims.  
"I wouldn't forget my own sister's birthday." I smile.  
"Actually he was reluctant to get out of bed this morning until I reminded him what day it was," Yuzero says with a chuckle, which makes her and Saki laugh.  
"Whatever." I just roll my eyes.  
"Hey how about we play a game?" Yuzero looks around for a response. He always acts much nicer when with Hatsune, but then again so do I.  
"What kind of game?" Curiosity strikes the young girl on the bed for the third time today.  
"How about go fish or something? You've got cards don't you Yuzuru?" He says the last part with a mocking tone as he turns towards me.  
"Go fish sounds fun, can we play?" Hatsune directs her question to me.  
"Of course I have cards, and yes we can play." I smile as I grab my bag off the floor and take the deck of cards out of it.  
After a game of go fish, which Saki has won, we play some other card games for a while. Time passes really fast with all of us having so much fun. Before we know it the lunch bell rings throughout the building. I collect all the cards and put them away, and then we just sit and chat about random things till the nurse opens the door.  
"Oh, I'm sorry there is to be no guests during meal times." She says from the door.

She must be substituting for Yuki, the normal lunch lady.  
"Huh... But Big Brother is here during lunch time all the time." Hatsune tries to explain.  
"Hmm..." Right then we see Hatsune's doctor walking by talking to another doctor, I know both very well.  
"Hey Dr. Souma, Dr. Fujiwara, good to see you!" I give small waves when the two look back.  
"Oh, Dr. Fujiwara, this is one of your patients, is it not?" The nurse asks the doctor mentioned.  
"It is," He responds, eyeing her with a questioning look.  
"So you are aware that she is not allowed to have guests during meal time right?" She glances back at us then back to him.  
"Yes I am aware, but the two boys are always here. They're her only family. Plus today is the girl's birthday. Let them stay." He walks past her towards us with a smile.  
"I see," Her features softens as a smile springs to her face. She's about to move from the door to give Hatsune her lunch when Dr. Souma interrupts her.  
"Here why don't I bring that in so you can get on to the next person, they're probably hungry as well." He smiles at her taking the tray.  
"Oh alright, thank you." She returns the smile and walks away with the cart of lunch trays.  
Dr. Souma comes in and places it onto one of those slide tables they have at hospitals and rehabs. Then I slide the table in front of Hatsune so she can eat.  
Dr. Fujiwara is a tall man with short dark brown hair and brown eyes, while Dr. Souma has short black hair and brown eyes. Dr. Souma's hair covers his left eye; he keeps it this way to cover up a scar across his eye. He got the scar in an accident when still living at the Souma estate.  
"Well it's nice to see you're doing so well Miss Hatsune." Dr. Fujiwara smiles at her, and then looks around. "Hmm... It's good to see you boys again, but I don't think I recognize the little lady."  
"That's because it's her first time visiting," Dr. Souma says as he leaned against the wall behind her.  
"Oh, is it now? Well Miss Souma it's a pleasure to meet you," Dr. Fujiwara comments, smiling at her.  
"How did you...?" She starts to ask.  
"You look a bit like your father, Miss Souma." He smiles at the two.  
"Just call her Saki." Dr. Souma states, or as we call him Uncle Hatori.  
"It's good to see you Uncle Tori." Hatsune smiles before taking the last bite of her lunch.  
"You as well dear, how was your lunch?" He smiles and pulls up a little foldable chair from the corner.  
"It was fine." She smiles with glee.  
"Well I should go, you may take a break to spend time with your niece on her birthday, but not too long Hatori." Dr. Fujiwara gave our uncle a look of warning before leaving.  
"Hey while Papa's here, why don't you open your gifts?" Saki says, smiling.  
"Ok, but you guys didn't have to get me anything." Hatsune and smiles with an embarrassed blush.

"Alright, I can take a few minutes, who is going first?" Uncle Hatori looks around for any volunteers.  
"I'll go first, unless someone else wants to," Saki suggests.  
"That will work!" Hatsune says while turning to her cousin. They both have huge smiles on their faces and when they make eye contact both girls burst out laughing.

"Ok" Saki then pulls out what looks like a picture album. "It's a scrap book I've been working on for a while. It has tons of pictures of all our family and friends, and from all the times we used to hang out. We could put some from today in here as well.' She hands it over and adds, 'I've been taking pictures so I can get them printed and bring them back in a few days." Hatsune looks through a few of the pages then closes it and puts it down in her lap.

"Oh thank you Saki, I'll look through the rest of it later once everyone leaves!" She has a soft smile on her face but you could see a little of sadness in her eyes as she says the last part.  
"Alright, papa it's your turn to give her the gift from you and mama!" Saki cheered turning towards her father sitting next to her at the edge of the bed. Saying this also seems to lighten Hatsune's spirits, which makes her giggle. Speaking of gifts from them I lean down and grab the bag in front of me on the floor and hand it to Hatsune.  
"Big Brother it's not your turn!" Hatsune declares, trying to hand the bag back.  
"I know, this is from Uncle Hatori and Aunt Kanako, she gave it to me this morning to give to you, probably didn't expect him to be sitting here when you opened it." I just chuckle as a look of understanding washes over her features.  
"Thank you, I was going to bring it and drop it off on my lunch break but I was rushing out the door this morning and forgot to grab it," Uncle Hatori explains with a slight chuckle of embarrassment.  
"It's fine, I didn't mind having to bring it for you." I just chuckle.  
Hatsune starts to take the tissue paper out of the bag when she sees something and stops, she then reaches in and pulls out four mega manga. They are all three-in ones, so technically she got twelve manga. She lets out a squeal.  
"Yay, Thank you Uncle Tori, I borrowed the first one of this series from another patient last week and fell in love with the story plot. Now I have all twelve volumes, it's the whole series. Thank you so much, and thank Aunt Kana for me too." The smile she has on her face is genuine and comes from her heart.  
"I'm glad you like it, we were afraid you wouldn't." He gives her a soft smile.  
Alright now it is Yuzero's turn so Hatsune turns to her right where Yuzero is sitting.  
"Here you go!" he says handing her a small bag. She takes it while trying to suppress giggles but failing.  
"Thank You!" she smiles, she takes the tissue paper out of the bag and finds a little box inside.  
When she opens the little box, she gasped, her eyes grew big, and she had shock and joy written all over her face. Inside was a very beautiful silver charm bracelet. A green dragon, a blue flower, a red guitar, an orange paw-print, a yellow smiley face, a purple unicorn, a pink lightning-bolt, and a brown teddy bear dangle from the bracelet.  
"Oh, it's so pretty! Thank you Bro!" She exclaims with joy. Yuzero leans over and takes it out of the box to put it on her right hand.  
"Glad you like it, but it is from both Yuzuru and I!" He smiles down at her.  
"Thank you both so much!" She looks from Yuzero to me.

"Did you like all your gifts?" Yuzero asks.  
"Mmhm... I love all my gifts! Thank you all so much!"  
"Well it looks like that's everything. I'm sorry, but I have soccer practice in an hour so I should probably get home so I can get ready. But I really don't want to go," Saki explains with a slight frown and her head facing the ground.  
"Oh no, it's alright, you should go. Just promise you'll come visit soon, and bring more pictures for us to put in the scrapbook!" Hatsune just smiles at Saki which in return makes Saki start to giggle.  
"Will do, as long as one of these two can bring me," Saki says in a playful tone and smiles, pointing at Yuzero and I.  
"Don't worry, we will!" Yuzero and I said unanimously, our enthusiasm as uplifting to the girls as their cheeriness to us. I looked over to Yuzero to find him looking at me with that smirk on his face. That happens so regularly with the two of us it's normal, but still tends to get laughs out of people.  
"I should get back to work, Happy Birthday Hatsune." Uncle Hatori stands up gives her a kiss on the forehead.  
"Bye Uncle Tori!" Tsune smiles and waves goodbye.  
"Bye papa, see you tonight!" Saki says as he kisses her on the forehead. He waves to my brother and I, then leaves to get back to work.  
"Well we should go to so you can rest and Saki can get ready for soccer practice." I give her a soft smile as she turns towards me.  
"Alright, I'm a little tired anyway!" she exclaims with a big yawn.

I take the picture album and put it on the desk next to her bed. Then take her new manga and stack them right next to the album. Yuzero gets up and puts his chair back where it was, as Saki does the same. I pick up all the tissue paper and gift bags and fold them all up to put in my backpack; Aunt Kanako likes reusing them. Then I put my chair back where it was, fold up Uncle Hatori's chair and lean it back against the wall where it was before. Saki says goodbye promising to come back soon, Yuzero says goodbye promising to be back with in the week, then I say goodbye promising to be back tomorrow.

* * *

_**Momo:**_ It's just a little something I threw together, I was thinking about leaving it as a one shot but have decided to continue as a story. I would like to thank **_TinyPalm_** for helping me revise this. Also **_BooBearPurpleHead_**my beloved little sister for listening to me reread this about four times, each time after editing it.

_**1:**_ Zuru is the nickname for Yuzuru as Zero is the nickname for Yuzero.

_**2:**_ Tsune is the nickname for Hatsune.  
Review please!  
And remember this is my first fanfic.  
Hope I did ok, and that everybody enjoyed.  
Bye for now, and thanks for reading!


	2. 2: Have We Met Before?

**Special Day! Chapter 2:**_** Have we met before!?**_

_**Momo:**_ Here is chapter 2, thank you all who read this, and even more to you who reviewed. I would like to give a special thanks to my kid sister _**BooBearPurpleHead**_ for encouraging me to go on, also a big special thanks to _**TinyPalm**_ for helping me out and supporting me as much as they have. Love you both bunches for supporting me and helping me through this.

_**I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it.**___

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing, except Saki, Dr. Fujiwara, and Yuzero. Angel Beats and all its characters belong to the respected owner. Hatori, Kana, and Arisa belong to Fruits Basket, though I have made Arisa a bit older.  
Now on with the story!_  
____****_

_**Review from chapter 1:**_  
_"Well we should go too so you can rest and Saki can get ready for soccer practice." I give her a soft smile as she turns towards me.__  
__"Alright, I'm a little tired anyway!" She exclaims with a big yawn. I take the picture album and put it on the desk next to her bed. Then take her new manga and stack them right next to the album. Yuzero gets up and puts his chair back where it was, As Saki does the same. I pickup all the tissue paper and gift bags and fold them all up to put in my backpack, Aunt Minako likes reusing them. Then I put my chair back where it was, fold up Uncle Hatori's chair and lean it back against the wall where it was before. Saki says goodbye promising to come back soon, Yuzero says goodbye promising to be back with in the week, then I say goodbye promising to be back tomorrow._

_**-Chapter 2 Begins Now-**_

It's been about a week since everyone visited Hatsune for her birthday.

_*****Otonashi*****_

"Hey Zuru, you're going to visit Hatsune in a bit, right?" My cousin Saki questioned.  
"Yah, why?" I looked over to her from the door.  
"Ok, tell her I said Hi!" She smiled and bounced out of the room.  
_'What that was all about?'_ Was my only thought.  
"I'll be back before dinner!" I shouted then slipped out the front door.  
I was just wandering around aimlessly stuck in my thoughts when I bumped into someone, bringing me back to reality. I noticed I was in the park and face to face with some chick with brown hair pulled back into a high-pony.  
"Sorry, you ok? I should have been paying attention." She said when looking me over.  
"Yah I'm fine, and don't worry about it. I was spacing out." I smiled sheepishly scratching the back of my neck.

'_This chick seems really familiar as if I know her from somewhere, but I don't think we've ever met.'_  
"Alright, well I'm Hisako." She put her hand out for me to shake; she had a thoughtful look on her face as if she was thinking something over.  
"Otonashi." I went with my last name just because something told me to, then I shook her hand.  
"Got a first name?" She looked me over again as if inspecting me for something.  
'Yuzuru." I looked at her wondering where I'd seen her before; she must have noticed because she gave me a questioning look.  
"Is something wrong or do you space out a lot?' She looked me in the eyes.  
"Nothing, you just look familiar but I can't place from where."

She must have been shocked because she let out a small gasp as she gave me yet another questioning look.  
"Really? Because I was just debating if we'd ever met before." She had an eyebrow raised in thought.  
We ended up talking for about another fifteen minutes, then with an exchange of numbers we went our separate ways.  
I got to the clinic, signed in with Arisa, got my visitors pass, and started down to my sister's room. When I opened the door to her room, she didn't seem to notice my presence; she was looking through the scrapbook photo album that Saki had given to her for her birthday last week. She had tears rolling down her face though she was smiling, a little laugh would even escape from her every now and then. I silently closed the door and walked over to where she sat in bed, it was only when I was meters away from the bed that she noticed me. Realizing my presence she wiped away her tears.  
"Big Brother how long have you been here?" She tried to wipe away a few stranded tears and give me her best smile.  
"I just got here a minute ago." I smiled at her pulling a chair to my usual spot on the right side of her bed and sitting down.  
"Ok, well how has your day been so far?" Tsune looked at me with curiosity and a bright smile.  
"It has been good, though when I was on my way here I went through the park and ended up bumping into someon-" I was explaining when she cut me off.  
"Who was it that you bumped into? Do I know them?" She said with pure interest in her eyes.  
"Actually that's the thing, I had this feeling that I knew the girl, but I swear we've never met. She said she had the same feelings; we talked for a few minutes to guess where we may have met before but ended up giving up. We exchanged numbers and went our separate ways, and I came here." I explained without her cutting me off again.  
"Cool, maybe you were lovers, or friends in another life, so you remember each other, sorta." She said suppressing a giggle. "By the way, what was her name anyway?"  
"Hisako, why?"  
"I was just wondering!" She gave me one of her big smiles.  
"Is something wrong Big Brother? You look troubled!" Tsune looked at me again with question and worry.  
"Yes I was just thinking about the dream I had last night." I was still not completely out of my thoughts when I answered.  
"What was it about?" Worry filled her features.  
"It was a bit blurry so I'm not quite sure but I was at this school that I've never been to and surrounded by these people that I've never met before, but I had a feeling like I should know all of them. The dream was fuzzy so I couldn't tell you what everyone looked like but I have this weird feeling that it will clear up eventually." I explained and scratched my head. 'Sorry... I guess it sounds a bit weird, doesn't it?'  
"That _is_ a weird dream,' Tsune agreed with a finger on her lips. 'Well, maybe you're just nervous because the new school year is coming and you are starting at a new school."  
"That might be it, I never thought about it that way." I smiled sheepishly at her.  
"Alright." She smiled.  
"I'm starting my first day at that big High school on Monday; I'll be in a dorm room on campus so it won't be as easy to come see you every day, but I will still visit as much as I can." I tried to change the subject. I think it worked.  
"That's ok Big Brother, you will be studying and working hard. You'll be a second year right?" She just smiled at me waiting for an answer.  
"Yep, my second year of high school, and at a whole new school. Did you know that there is a middle school right next to it? They have dorms as well; our cousin Saki goes there." I smiled at her knowing that I had to keep studying to become a doctor so I could help people like her.  
"Maybe one day I'll be able to go there, and not have to take my middle school classes from here, because here there is no summer break and we have school every day, except weekends, but then again we do a lot less work in one day," she added teasingly.  
"Maybe in time you will be able to go to school with Saki but for now you study hard here, and _stay healthy_." I chuckled a bit checking my phone for the time. "Looks like I should be getting home for supper, I'll come see you tomorrow." I then stood up, put my chair back where it belonged and got ready to leave.  
"Bye Big Brother, see you tomorrow!" She gave me a big smile, we hugged, I kissed her on the forehead, and then I was out the door.  
_**  
**_____  
_**Momo:**_ Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
Please Review, Flame if you really want to! See you all in the next chapter!

~Love You Bunches!- Momo~


	3. 3: New School Old Friends? part 1!

**Special Day! Chapter 3:** _**New School, Old Friends? Part 1!**_

**Momo:** Sorry, it's been so long, just started freshmen year of high school. Not Fun! Well let us just get to the story!

**Saki: **Isn't there someone that you should introduce first.

**Momo:** I was going to introduce them at the end.

**Saki:** You already have enough at the end.

**Momo:** Good point! So readers I would like to introduce you all to my editor, they have been helping edit my story since the beginning as a friend but now they are my actual editor.

**Please give a round of applause to **_**TinyPalm**_**,**** my official editor.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except Saki, Dr. Fujiwara, and Yuzero.

Angel Beats and all its characters belong to the respected owner.

Hatori, Kana, and Arisa belong to Fruits Basket.

* * *

_**Review of Chapter 2:**_

_"Yep, my second year of high school, and starting at a whole new school. Did you know that there is a middle school right next to it, they have dorms as well?" I smile at her knowing that I have to keep studying to become a doctor so I can help people like her._  
_"Maybe one day I'll be able to go there, and not have to take my middle school classes from here." She smiled so bright it made me smile back._  
_"Maybe in time." I chuckled a bit checking my phone for the time. "Looks like I should be getting home for supper, I'll come see you tomorrow." I then stand up put my chair back where it belongs and get ready to leave._  
_"Bye Big Brother, see you tomorrow!" She gives me a big smile, we hug, I kiss her on the forehead, and then I'm out the door._

* * *

_**-Chapter 3 Begins Now-**_

It's already Monday. Today we go back to school, though my brother and I are starting at a new school since we moved in with our aunt and uncle over the summer. As for Saki, she is going into her second year of middle school at the academy right next to the high school we will be attending.  
In the meantime, I was all dressed in my school uniform just packing up the last of my things. Yuzero was probably doing the same thing in his room.  
"Yuzuru, Yuzero, you can leave most of your things here. I will bring them up after classes' end this afternoon, once you get your dorm rooms. All you will need are your school books, laptop, and book bags," my aunt yelled from the kitchen.  
"Ok!" the two of us yelled unanimously.  
I left my room after making sure everything was packed so my aunt only had to bring it up later.

_**-Time-Skip-**_

When we got to the school, we went to the front office to get our schedules for the year. Since Yuzero and I were twins, and both smart students, we had a few classes together. We had first period Advanced Language Arts, third period Advanced Math, fourth period Lunch, and fifth period Science together.  
"So three classes and lunch, this should be fun," I commented half-jokingly as we headed for our first class; his only reply was a smirk that formed on his face.  
_'We can mess with people's heads since we__'__re in a few classes together.'_ Was exactly what he was thinking, I could tell by his smirk.  
_I wonder if our dorm rooms are even near each other__.__ I guess we will find out this afternoon. _I randomly thought to myself.  
When we walked into our math class, I looked around for an open seat and decided to go with the empty one half-way down the last row by the window, while Yuzero took the back corner at the opposite end of the room.  
"Hey!' I turned my head at the voice to see it belonged to a male with blue hair that sat in the seat next to me. 'Are you new to this school?"  
"Yeah, I'm Otonashi."  
"Cool. I'm Hinata." He then proceeded to go into his thoughts from what it looked like.  
_That's strange__.__ I always introduce myself with my first name, but with this guy and that girl I met the other day it was different, like something inside me is telling me to use __my__ last name. Wait__...__ Hinata__...__ why does that name sound familiar?_ I thought randomly, wondering why that was.  
"I didn't know you attended school here. Were you here last year?" Hisako walked up, took the seat in front of me and turned around.  
"No. I just moved into this area over the summer." I looked around to see the room had filled up pretty quickly.  
"Oh, well if you had gone here last year that would have explained where we knew each other from." Was his only response before turning back to the front when the bell rang.  
_**  
**__**-Time-Skip-**_

The first three classes of the day were over so I was heading to lunch. I bought one of those 'Beef Udon' meal tickets then went to the line that served it. Once I got my meal I found an empty table in a corner and sat down to eat.  
"What are you doing all alone over here?" It was that blue haired guy from my Language class.  
"Eating." '_Is__n't it obvious?'_  
"Alright, I got that but why are you alone?" He had set his tray down on the table but was just standing there smiling at me.  
"Because I don't mind being alone. It lets me think." I continued, taking small bites of my meal as we talked.  
"Ok, mind if I join you?" He always seemed to have that cheesy smile on his face.  
"Sure, go ahead." _'Where do I know this guy from?'_ This question was still running through my thoughts. He sat down in the chair across from me.  
"Hey Zuru, isn't this the guy that sits next to you in our Language class?" Yuzero asked as he walked up and took the seat next to me.  
"Yeah, why?" I noticed that they were both also having 'Beef Udon'.  
"Just asking,' he took a bite then faced Hinata. 'So what's your name?"  
"Hinata, and yours?"  
"Otonashi, Yuzero. Just call me by my first name though."  
"Alright, so Yuzero I don't think I saw you but you mentioned I was in both of your first periods, where do you sit?"  
"Oh, I was in the back corner, farthest from the teacher." He had one of his smirks on his face again.  
"That's why I didn't notice you, so I guess that makes sense." Hinata replied with a smirk all his own.  
We chatted for a bit as we finished our meals, and then just walked around the campus until the bell rang, signaling us to our next class. Funnily enough we all had science next. I sat in a window seat again because when my mind wondered I tended to look out the window, and just because I was most comfortable with a seat near the window. Hinata sat in the seat in front of me as my twin brother Zero sat in the seat right next to me.  
_'Great when he sits next to me__.__I__t means he wants to try to confuse the teacher__.__J__ust my luck.' _I was in my thoughts again and hadn't noticed the teacher calling names till I heard Hinata say "Over here Miss. Suoh." from in front of me. I glanced to the teacher to notice her writing something down. _P__robably that he's here._ Mrs. Suoh, our science teacher was an average height woman, skinny, with strait brown hair that went down to her mid back, and big chocolate brown eyes with blue framed glasses. She was in the H's at the moment so I was only slightly paying attention.

"By the way Mr. Hinata and anyone else that doesn't know this, I am Mrs. Suoh not Miss. Suoh." She said before continuing to call role.  
"Hey Zuru, let's throw the teacher off," Yuzero whispered next to me.  
"No thank you, I do not want our teacher thinking we're those twins that always mess with people, especially on the first day," I whispered back noting that she was now on K's.  
"Why not? We do it all the time!" He looked at me as if confused.  
"Not today, let's get through the first day without messing with a teacher's head," I whisper to him noting that she's at the beginning of the O's. Before he can respond the teacher is at our names.  
"Otonashi, Yuzero." Mrs. Suoh called out looking over the class, but Yuzero never called out.  
_Damn, I knew he would do something like this. _ "Here" I said turning my head to glare at my brother, while he just gave me a smirk.  
"Alright, next is... Otonashi, Yuzuru." She looked at my brother, obviously thinking he would be the one to call out. I waited to see if he did when he noticed her looking at him.  
"Here" I said again, and she looked at me with a skeptical look.  
"You answered as both, so which one are you really?" She said.

"I'm Yuzuru, the second one." I glared at Yuzero.

"Then why did you answer for your brother?" She questioned.

"Because he was dazing off and not paying attention." I lied.

"Alright," She started calling role again.

The rest of the day seemed to just fly by; the final bell had just rung, signaling the end of the day. I was walking to my locker when this kid with purple hair pushed me against a wall as he was running past. He didn't stop or apologize, and he just kept running.

"Sorry!" Some tall black haired guy shouted to me as he was running past after the kid. Some chick with purplish pink hair came over to where I was standing against the wall.

"Sorry about that, the one that pushed you was Kurosaki **(1)** Noda, he's a first year like I am, and the other one chasing him is a third year - I think - but I never caught his name. Oh I'm Nakamura Yuri **(2)** by the way, but please call me Yuri." She said with a smile putting her hand out for me to shake.

"Otonashi" I say in response. _Weird I had that feeling to use my last name again, what the heck. _"That stupid Noda...' she muttered. 'Probably got in trouble again..." She ran off in the direction we saw him running when being chased.

_That was weird..._ I thought before shrugging and going over to my locker. I grabbed my book bag, the things I would need for homework, put them in my book bag, and now I was off to the spot where I said I would meet Yuzero after school. When I got there he wasn't alone, our cousin Saki was there still in her middle school uniform, with her hair pulled into pigtails with a bow in each. She was smiling and talking to a girl in the high school uniform, by the looks of things Yuzero was not happy she was here.

"Hey short round, why are you here?" I could tell he was trying not to be to mean to give off a bad impression to the few students in the area looking over. _Probably wondering why there's a middle school girl here._  
"Oh, because mama wanted me to tell you something." She says turning from the girl she was talking to. _Just like Saki to act all childish and hyper._  
"Oh are you two brother and sister?" The girl asked looking from one to the other.  
"No Saki is our cousin." I stated as I got to where they were standing.

"Oh ok, I'm Shiori by the way, Sekine Shiori **(3)**!" Her blonde hair loosely blowing in the wind, her blue eyes shining brightly, and a big smile on her face.

_And I thought Saki's hair was long..._"Otonashi Yuzuru and this is my brother Yuzero." I smiled, shaking her hand.  
"Oh cool, I'm a first year at this school, what year are you?"  
"Zero and I are both second years."  
"Zero?" She looked confused.  
"That's Yuzero's nickname." Saki interrupted when seeing Sekine's confused face.  
"Oh alright, well I should go, nice meeting you!" Sekine turned and ran off.  
"Alright, now we just need to get rid of this runt and we're good." Zero commented with annoyance.  
"What are you doing here Saki?" I turned to her ignoring his comment.  
"Mama sent me to come pick you up since you didn't know you would be walking home." She smiled and walked off, heading for home, the two of us reluctantly following after her.

* * *

**Momo**- Ok now that we have introduced a few more characters the story is finally going somewhere, sorta.

**1)** Kurosaki is just the last name I gave to Noda, because he didn't have one.

**2) **When introducing themselves it is more polite to introduce last name first and then first name, especially when talking to someone older. Yuri will not be this polite to the older battlefront member forever, just for now.

**3)**Same goes with Sekine as with Yuri, she was showing respect, and Otonashi did the same. Except she will continue to show respect unless they tell her not to or if she is extremely close with them.

* * *

**Introductions: **If you want to send ideas on how to introduce characters go right ahead just know what year they are in. It will say _'Introduced'_ if I have introduced them and _'Not'_ if I have not yet introduced them. Also I gave last names to those who didn't have ones, so if I gave them a last name it will say _'Gave'_ and if they already had a last name it will say _'Had'._

**Middle school:**  
Hatsune Otonashi (_Had_) (if she could go to school): Second Year- _Introduced_  
Saki Sohma (_Gave_): Second Year- _Introduced_ (OC)  
Yui Mimori (_Gave_): Third Year (last year of middle school)- _Not_  
Yusa Sakano (_Gave_): Third Year (last year of middle school)- _Not_

**High School:**  
Yuri Nakamura (_Had_): First Year (Freshman)-_ Introduced_  
Kanade Tachibana (_Had_): First Year (Freshman)- _Not_  
Noda Kurosaki (_Gave_): First Year (Freshman)- _Introduced_ (sorta)  
Ayato Naoi (_Had_): First Year (Freshman)- _Not_  
Shiori Sekine (_Had_): First Year (Freshman)- _Introduced_  
Miyuki Irie (_Had_): First Year (Freshman)- _Not_  
Ooyama Konishi (_Gave)_: First Year (Freshman)- _Not_  
Takayama Terashima (_Gave_): First Year (Freshman)- _Not_  
Yuzero Otonashi (_Gave_): Second Year (Junior)- _Introduced_ (OC)  
Yuzuru Otonashi (_Had_): Second Year (Junior)- _Introduced_  
Hideki Hinata (_Had_): Second Year (Junior)- _Introduced_  
Masami Iwasawa (_Had_): Second Year (Junior)- _Not_  
Hisako Satoya (_Gave_): Second Year (Junior)- _Introduced_  
Shiina Izumi (_Gave_): Second Year (Junior)- _Not_  
Takamatsu Haine (_Gave_)- Third Year (Senior)- _Not_  
Fujimaki Nishijima (_Gave_)- Third Year (Senior)- _Not_  
Tk- Third Year (Senior)- _Not_ (also needs an actual name)  
Matsushita Mizushima (_Gave_): Third Year (Senior)- _Not_  
Chaa Hoshitsu (_Gave_): Third Year (Senior)- _Not_(he is retaking his senior year, so he got held back.)

So that's everyone, if you have any suggestions on how I should introduce a character or two just leave it in a reply or pm me. Also suggestions for names for Tk, his can be an English name or a Japanese name so whatever you can think of. I got a last name that starts with K that I really like, and am most likely going to use but I will still take suggestions on last names and first names. They have to start with a T and a K though.

I would like to say thank you to _**WonderfullyPerfect8018**__, _for she has been a wonderful friend to me. She is the one that gave me any Japanese name she could think of so I could pick out last names for our battlefront characters.

* * *

**Little Questioner for All My Readers!**

**Q: **Who is your favorite Angel Beats! Character?

**Q:** Who is your favorite Angel Beats! Couple? Crack pair, Cannon pair, Yaoi pair, or Yuri pair. I'm not going to judge anyone for who they like together, I just want to know.

**Please answer truthfully! **

**Bonus Question!**

**Q:** When Noda was chased by a third year earlier in this chapter, it was one of the battlefront members that was chasing him. Who was it?

If you'd like to guess who it was, then go ahead. I would love to see your guesses.

_**Love you all! Until next time my little flowers! **_


End file.
